Pete Around the Bush
''Pete Around the Bush ''(often called ''Pete ''during promotions) is a former Wiki Channel Original Comedy Series, created by Nutter Butter. The series was first announced at the 2013-2014 Wiki Channel upfront event hosted by Nutter Butter and NYCgleek. Wiki Channel announced on January 11th, 2014 that the series would not be returning for a second season. The series is expected to finish after it's 13th episode, which is slated to air early April. Overview "'''Pete Around the Bush'"'' is about Peter "Pete" Harderman, whose dad is in the military and his mom is a traveling business woman who is always out of town, so he typically stays with his divorced aunt. Eventually, his aunt and mom get tired of bouncing him around and decide that he should just live with his Aunt until his parents have more availability, which pretty much changes his whole life. Now Pete is trying to adjust to his new life, with his cousin/adoptive sister Nedia Bush, his best friend Nick White, Nedia's friends RG3 (standing for Richard Greene III), Edie Clarke, and of course his aunt, Dena Bush. Main Cast *Julian Toller as Peter "Pete" Bush (previously Harderman) - Pete is an ordinary 16 year-old boy with a relatively normal life- except his dad's in the military and his mom is constantly on business trips. After he is forced to move in with his aunt, he tries to adjust to his new life. *Fiolet4eva as Nedia Bush - Nedia is Pete's 12 year-old cousin/little sister. She is pretty mature for her age, but can also be kinda immature. She is unpopular in her school, but wants to be popular. *Chad Cotten as Nick White - Nick is Pete's best friend. He is not the brightest, and most find this as his main trait. He is known for having a lot of different jobs, most of them in the perfect place for him and Pete to run into each other. *TBA as RG3 - RG3, standing for Richard Greene III, is Nedia's best friend. He's very goofy and immature compared to Nedia and Edie. *Allypuppi88 as Edie Clarke - Edie is Nedia's other best friend. She is very close to Nedia and the two act as though they're sisters. She is also typically the most mature out of Nedia's group. *TBA as Billy Johnson - Billy is the son of Don Johnson, Dena's boyfriend, and is also Nedia's rival. In Pete Around the Wedding (Part 2), Dena and Don are married, and Billy becomes Nedia's stepbrother. He is added to the main cast in the next episode, This Will Not Go Well. set]] *'Dena Bush/Johnson' - Dena is Pete and Nedia's over-protective mom/aunt. She cares for them deeply but often embarrasses them because of this. In the Season 1 episode Pete Around the Wedding (Part 2), she marries Don Johnson and her last name becomes Johnson instead of Bush. She is temporarily dropped from the main cast while on her honeymoon in This Will Not Go Well, and is replaced by Billy, her stepson. Recurring Characters To see the list of Recurring Characters from Pete Around the Bush, click here. Series Overview Episodes Season 1 Wiki Channel originally ordered 22 episodes of the series, with a movie to end the season. The series is expected to premiere in February 2014. International Release Pete Around the Bush Category:Wiki Channel Original Series